Teen Wolf: Recuerdos de una Ciudad Perdida
by gaomon125
Summary: Una venganza se llevara a cabo y los experimentos del magisterium están preparados para matar a todo aquel que la impida. Scott y sus amigos tendrán esta vez que resistir mas que nunca no para defender Beacon hills, sino para sobrevivir. pero esta vez contara con nuevos amigos. secuela de Teen Wolf: Criaturas de la Noche. algunos personajes pertenecen a Jeff Davis y a L. J. Smit


**Teen Wolf:**

 **Recuerdos de una Ciudad Pérdida**

 _A veces para crear hay que destruir_

 _Pero que precio se paga por ello_

 _Perder amigos, familia, incluso hasta tu alma..._

 **Capítulo 1: El Secreto del Ángel**

 **Primera parte**

 **Scott**

 ** _20 de Julio del 2016_ _Desierto Arklay en las afueras_**

 ** _de Beacon Hills_**

 **N** os encontrábamos escapando de aquella ciudad que ahora se encontraba en llamas. Ahora mismo estábamos solos sin hogar y sin saber si el resto de nuestros amigos se encontraban a salvo.

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos Stiles, Malia y yo. No tenemos ni idea que paso con los demás espero que este han a salvo.

No puedo creer lo ocurrido, no puedo creer que el magisterium gano y lo peor de todo no puedo creer que Beacon Hills a ya dejado de existir.

Pero déjenme contarles desde el principio donde la cuenta regresiva de Beacon Hills y de todos nosotros empezó…

* * *

 ** _Hospital de Beacon Hills_ _11 de Noviembre del 2015_**

 **E** ra un día muy movilizador en el hospital, después de las explosiones de los dos misiles parte de la ciudad quedó destruida dejando consigo muchos heridos.

Kira se despertó muy confusa no sabía dónde se encontraba solo podía recordar poco sobre lo que le paso. Ella se levantó de la camilla donde se encontraba acostada, en ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el hospital. Kira miro para todos los lados hasta que se topó con un doctor, se trataba de Erick Hale.

Él se acercó a Kira con una planilla entre las manos.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-dijo Kira-¿Y Scott?

-Tranquila te responderé todo lo que quieras pero primero tengo que revisarte-dijo Erick-¿OK?

Kira asintió y Erick empezó a revisarla, el saco de su bolsillo una pequeña linterna, la encendió y la apunto hacia sus ojos.

-Bien Kira mira fijamente hacia la luz-dijo Erick mientras movía la linterna de izquierda a derecha la cual Kira seguía

-Bien parece que no hay traumatismo-dijo Erick

-¿Qué ha pasado anoche?-dijo Kira

Erick levanto la cara y la miro.

-Me temo que el magisterium-dijo Erick

-¿Qué han hecho esta vez?-dijo Kira

-Han iniciado su plan-dijo Erick-y a tu pregunta sobre Scott…

-¿Qué, que ha pasado con Scott?-dijo Kira

-Se lo llevaron no sabemos porque-dijo Erick-ni para que

Erick se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bien tengo que irme-dijo Erick-el hospital está muy movilizado hoy

Y se fue, Erick se dirigió hacia una habitación dentro de ella se encontraba Elijah Mikaelson sentado al lado de una camilla.

Erick entro a la habitación, y hay vio a Anthony acostado en la camilla, Elijah le estaba tomando la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-dijo Elijah

-Está en un coma profundo-dijo Erick

-¿Cómo paso esto?-dijo Elijah

-¿Creí que tu hermano te lo había explicado?-dijo Erick-El magisterium le inyecto algo no sé qué le habrá puesto, lo que sé es que le causo un coma profundo.

-Descuida ayearemos la cura-dijo Erick y se fue de la habitación.

Kira se paró rápidamente de la camilla y salió de la habitación. Ella iba averiguar que paso después de que se desmayó y porque Liam la había desmayado.

Afuera de la habitación había doctores que iban y venían. Muchos heridos que según Erick eran el resultado de unas explosiones.

Pero Kira no se distrajo salió del hospital y fue directamente hacia el hogar para recordar un poco y recibir respuestas.

Llego al hogar pero todo parecía normal, no había nada destruido o ensuciado por la fiesta, ella subió los pequeños escalones abrió la puerta al entrar no se encontraba nadie en la sala así que decidió ir hacia la cocina.

Al entrar encontró a Elena, Lydia, Malia y Stiles. Los cuatro se encontraban hablando pero callaron al ver a Kira y fueron a abrasarla.

-Kira-dijo Lydia-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien-dijo Kira- solo un poco confusa

-Mi padre te dijo lo de Scott-dijo Elena suavemente

-Si- dijo Kira- pero no me preocupo porque ustedes saben dónde está ¿verdad?

Todos miraron a Kira con mucha pena

-Kira-dijo Stiles-Ellos fueron a los laboratorios subterráneos del magisterium y…

-¿Y qué?-dijo Kira-¿Y qué Stiles?

-No…no había nada-dijo Malia

-¿Qué?-dijo Kira

-No había nadie-dijo Elena-tampoco Scott

-Kira-dijo Lydia-El magisterium se fue de Beicon Hills

-¿Qué?-dijo Kira

-Encontramos en los archivos que el magisterium se fueron después de las explosiones-dijo Lydia

-No…no-dijo Kira gritando y largándose a llorar

-Tranquilízate Kira-dijo Elena

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Elena?-dijo Kira-El magisterium se fue y se llevó a Scott y no tenemos ni idea a donde se fue

Lydia volteo a ver a Elena

-De hecho-dijo Lydia- de hecho si tenemos una pista de donde podrían estar

-¿Qué?-dijo Kira con esperanza-¿Dónde?

-Light Path-dijo Elena

-La ciudad de donde ustedes vienen-dijo Kira

-No sabemos porque-dijo Malia-Ni porque fueron a ese lugar  
-Por eso antes de dirigirnos allí tenemos que averiguar que quieren en Light Path-dijo Stiles

-¿Creen que tiene que ver con el portal que está allí?-dijo Malia

-Es una posibilidad-dijo Elena

Bosques de Beacoon

Elijah se encontraba entrando a la mansión, llegando del hospital. El decidió ir a ver como se encontraba Klaus, después de lo ocurrido con Anthony él se había mantenido alejado de todo el mundo, incluso de Elijah.

Al llegar a la habitación de Klaus se encontró con este empacando.

-¿Qué crees que haces Niklaus?-dijo Elijah

Sin detenerse ni mirarlo Klaus respondió.

-Empaco no es obvio-dijo Klaus

-Te iras-dijo Elijah- y dejaras a Anthony así como así ¿es que ya no te importa?

-No, sabes de un segundo para otro todo me dejo de importar-dijo Klaus

Elijah fue a donde se encontraba Klaus y lo agarro del mentón haciendo que ambos quedaran mirándose fijamente, entonces Elijah se dio cuenta y retrocedió impresionado.

-Has apagado tu humanidad-dijo Elijah-por eso no sientes nada por nadie

-Tú lo has dicho-dijo Klaus

-¿Y a dónde iras?-dijo Elijah

-¿A dónde iré? No-dijo Klaus-mejor dicho ¿A dónde iremos? No pensaras que me iría sin mi familia

-¿Qué?-dijo Elijah

-Ya están todos en sus ataúdes-dijo Klaus-Pero descuida no soy un completa monstruo, sé que tu hijo está en coma así que como tengo un poco de misericordia no te meteré en un ataúd tengo algo mejor para ti

Klaus abrió un pequeño cierre de su maleta y saco una jeringa, corrió a velocidad vampírica y agarro a Elijah del cuello y se lo inyecto. Después de esto Klaus lo soltó.

-¿Qué me inyectaste?-dijo Elijah tocándose el cuello

-Es un suero del olvido-dijo Klaus- afecta incluso a un vampiro original puedes agradecerles al magisterium por esto y ahora

Klaus agarro la cabeza de Elijah

-El toque final-dijo Klaus-un poco de hipnosis de vampiro

Klaus utilizo su hipnosis

-Ahora no recordaras nada de Beacoon hills-dijo Klaus-de hecho nunca estuvimos en Beacoon hills, tu solo me sigues por todo el mundo para evitar que rompa mi maldición

Klaus lo soltó y Elijah se desmayó.

-Y ahora tengo que sacarte de este pueblo-dijo Klaus

Klaus bajo, en un camión metió los ataúdes donde se encontraban sus hermanos con una daga en el corazón, y en la parte de adelante coloco a Elijah, Klaus se subió y salió de Beacoon Hills.

En una casa abandonada ubicada en la ruta 65, Klaus dejo a Elijah, mientras él se dirigio a Mistic Falls.

* * *

 _ **Hogar Rincón de Luz**_

Todos se esperaban, respuestas de cuándo podrían ir a Rescatar a Scott.

Kira ya no pudo esperar

-Alguien me podría decir porque no podemos ir a rescatar a Scott sin saber el motivo de porque el magisterium está allí-dijo Kira

-Pues veras Kira-dijo Elena-los seres sobrenaturales necesitan pedir un permiso para entrar e investigar en Light Path

-¿Por qué?-dijo Kira

-Porque en Light Path se rigen las reglas del consejo-dijo Elena-allí es donde se encuentra el consejo y es donde rigen sus reglas

-Entiendo-dijo Kira

-Pero descuida Isaac fue al consejo a explicarles todo-dijo Lydia- seguro nos darán un permiso

Se escucho un portazo, todos se pararon y se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

Isaac se encontraba entrando al hogar.

-¿Y?-dijo Kira

-Bien les explique todo al consejo-dijo Isaac

-¿Te dieron los permisos?-dijo Stiles

-Si-dijo Isaac-Pero solo para cuatro personas

-¿Qué?-dijo Kira

-Me creyeron-dijo Isaac-pero no quieren que vallamos muchos a la ciudad, además solo podemos estar un meses nada más.

-Abra que decidir quién ira-dijo Malia

 _ **Hospital de Beacon Hills 20:45P.M.**_

Erick se encontraba exhausto, tanto mental como físicamente, no había dejado de trabajar desde la noche anterior además lo único que podía pensar era en su hijo y en Scott.

Se acercó hacia la recepción y tiro una carpeta en ella. Melisa se acercó hacia el también agotada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le pregunto Melisa.

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo-dijo Erick-lamento no haber podido rescatar a Scott.

Erick agacho la cabeza apenadamente, él se echaba la culpa por el secuestro de Scott. En su cabeza solo podía pensar en que aunque Anthony este a en coma él se encontraba a su lado a diferencia de Scott.

-No es tu culpa-dijo Melisa-sé que intentaste lo que has podido.

-¿Hay algo que no me cierra en todo lo ocurrido?-dijo Erick.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Melisa mirándolo.

-¿Cómo sabia Rafael acerca de lo que iba a ocurrir?-dijo Erick, melisa también tenía esa duda acaso era cierto que no conocía bien a su exmarido.

-De hecho iré a verlo en este preciso momento-dijo Erick-talvez sepa donde esta Scott o que le han hecho a mi hijo.

-Iré contigo-dijo Melisa acercándose a él.

-No-dijo Erick-tú quédate, por favor no me gustaría dejar a mi hijo solo y confió en ti, me gustaría que lo cuidaras por favor.

-Está bien-dijo Melisa-me quedare a cuidar de Anthony pero si sabes algo importante llámame ¿Ok?

-ok-dijo Erick saliendo del hospital y dirigiéndose a su camioneta para ir a la estación de policía.

 _ **Estación de Policía de Beacon Hills 20:55**_

Tardo por lo menos unos diez minutos en llegar a la estación.

Erick no dudo al entrar. Pero al entrar se llevó una gran sorpresa, dentro de la estación todo el personal policial se encontraba desmallado.

Erick decidió revisar toda la estación, comenzó por la oficina del agente McCall, pero no encontró nada adentro más que solo una oficina común y corriente, salió y fue a revisar las demás.

Reviso como cinco oficinas y nada en todas o no había nadie, o se encontraban agentes policiales dormidos. Erick se percató que se estaba comenzando a sentir débil.

Él se dio cuenta que mientras más tiempo pasaba en la estación él se debilitaba, pero se preguntaba cuál sería el motivo. No le presto mucha atención porque solo le faltaba una oficina por revisar y era nada más y nada menos que la oficina del sheriff Stilinski, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban camino hacia la oficina pero a cada paso que se acercaba de ella se debilitaba más.

Logro llegar hasta la puerta y al abrirla no solo perdió las fuerzas que le quedaban sino que se llevó un gran asombro.

Dentro de la oficina se encontraba Rafael McCall con una carpeta de metal en la mano con el símbolo angelical, esa carpeta pertenecía a un caso de la clave, pero no se sorprendió mucho por la carpeta. Lo que le causó una gran impresión fue que detrás de la espalda de Rafael se encontraban unas enormes alas blancas saliendo. Erick perdió el conocimiento y callo pero antes de que se le cierren los ojos pudo ver como Rafael se arrodillaba ante él y decía.

-Te estaba esperando Erick Halle-dijo Rafael- tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Y Erick tirado allí en el suelo de la oficina del sheriff perdió por completo el conocimiento.


End file.
